


My Wings Are Your Wings

by Smallblaa



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Amnesiac Loki, Hidden or Obvious Fandom Reference, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, May Or May Not Have A Ship, Mystery, Other, Slow Build, Who Lorina?, Winged Loki, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:10:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3087482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smallblaa/pseuds/Smallblaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Avenger wasn't fighting the real Loki? What if this was a test? What if Loki wasn't full Jötunn? What if..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Modern

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Fan fiction that I actually written done. This also on ff.net, but I most likely will upload it here. It may have some Loki shipping but that depend how the story go. Hope you like it. Also correct me when I spell something wrong or comment when you are confuse about something.  
> No co-author all me. I do NOT own Marvel and other Show/Movie reference because if I did, It will be like The Avatar: The Last Airbender Movie, disaster. Enjoy the Story.

Chapter One  
A strange creature scurry across that look like a cave, but it's not. It's a prison and torture chamber for a "special" guest. In the corner of the chamber, a prisoner, male, sitting and shivering uncontrollable in a tight ball. He is physically broken and his mind is not far behind.

In that said dark chamber, a strong makeshift door was slowly opening. A tall muscular creature walk in with stride and a manic grin on face. The prisoner whimper, knowing who it is and what he is going to do, The creature chuckle and said, "Ready for some more fun?.....Loki"

 

 

Shield Agent can be very observant. Especially when other are too busy saving New York and quite possibly the world from unknown alien species army. As the Iron Man came falling out of the portal, a rock, no, a large human-size crystal fall out with him before the portal close. The Iron Man was falling straight into the city, but the crystal was falling into the ocean, like it had been thrown out from it, the Agent observe. It's definitely not a normal sediment falling from the portal. She called S.H.I.E.L.D.

As The Avenger went to get Loki, a small group of Naval S.H.I.E.L.D Agent went to attain the crystal. The Agent gave to Aero S.H.I.E.L.D. division to bring it to S.H.I.E.L.D. Desert Base. Just like most scientist, they were eager to experiment on it. But the Lead Scientist kept them at bay and had them start with the measurement. The Crystal was 8 feet High, 4 feet width, 4.5 feet long.

The next is drilling a small sample to see and what it is, but can't. The Crystal was harder than Carbonadium. We had to order several different size of Adamantium drill to penetrate unknown crystal type of metal. For two month, the scientist were very stress and tense that some of the new agent start pranking them. After two slow month, we finally got the Adamantium drills.

The drills barely touch the it when something unusual happen. The Crystal started to deliquesce or put simply, melt. It melted for thirty second, then it shatter everywhere, leaving some of the scientist drench or cut up from the Crystal. Now instead of a tall crystal is now standing a Winged Humanoid Creature. The creature spread it wing wide to reveal someone we shouldn't be seeing at all.

It pass out as soon it reveal itself. I'd call my agent superior to call Agent Hill over quickly. I had ten agent at the ready and the scientist were quickly evacuated, so they won't be in the crossfire. During that whole time, the creature have not move at all. We might have thought it was dead if I have not notice the soft slow pulse.

Door was thrown open from down the hallway to reveal Director Fury, instead of Agent Hill. I pull myself into Attention Stance and same with my team. "Sir, We have it lock in the Lab room and agent at the ready." I said "It have some new traits on itself from what we seen it last time, sir."

"Traits as in what, agent?" He counter

"Sir, it now have wing like the Mutant Xmen, Angel, but black and larger."

"Wings!? What is it doing now?" I guess my superior forgotten to tell him the status. I said, "Pass out on the floor in the lab. It fell unconscious after it reveal itself, sir."

"Was it inside the crystal before this happen?" He said.

"Unascertained, sir. We had the scientist evaluating it before anything transpired."

"Put it in the Avian prison room, Agent."

"Sir, Permission to speak freely?"

"Permission granted. What is it?"

"He's different from last time we seen him, including Health. I think, if granted, he should be put in the Avian ICU Prison, sir." He watch me for a while. I heard rumor that the Director have became more tense after what happen to his Third Best Agent, Agent Barton. We all train harder and longer because of it. "Alright but he need to be guarded by Agent Romanov best pick agent, Are we clear, Agent Davis?"

"Yes, sir." As he walk walking away he gave a last command. " Inform when it's wake and coherent. We need a serious talk."

"Yes, sir." As I was giving the order to the agent, I thought I heard Director Fury growled the prisoner name, "Loki." 

He never did woke up for many days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The one that The Avenger have capture is a clone. ^_^ Now how about that! Sound like a little bit a crack but we need humor to bring us back to life. Sorry if it short. I'm slowly making each chapter longer. Also Did see my name and my cousin.  
> Hint: You see him in the latest Marvel movie with his swearing self. Also this is a game of "Where Smallblaa?" Fun, right?  
> See you in the next chapter. ^_^


	2. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Everything At The Beginning Starting To End. Who are these people? What have to do with Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Reader! How yours days? Here a sweet story about Lorina Mirason, daughter of Mira and Thrainear. Before you ask, yes this will be connected to Loki and his beautiful trait. I own these character but not the hidden reference in this chapter. Wish I did because it perfect for my future baby, if I get marry or adopt. humph.  
> Before you start reading I want you to think of a large plain full of different type of flower, Lavender, Daisy, Sunflower, Apple Blossom, Azalea, Bluebell, Buttercup, Birds of Paradise, Carnation and Roses. Now you may begin read this sweet fluffy tale. ^_^

A beautiful female creature, black long hair, pale skin, pale green eye, is running across a luscious green grass. She feels free from any duty her mother need her to do. As the creature got near a tall hill, she spread her large blackish blue wings and flew into the sky. As she was flying, she sing a beautiful but silly song her grandmother once sing to her. It always make her feel so elated, or put simply happy.

As she was flying, she thought she saw a tall blue creature running in the Deep Forest. She flew down and landed near home, so she won't be near any danger that may ensue. It was tall wide stone building with a garden that wrap around it. It have a vine that camouflage the house from any unknown stranger. Once she landed, she hide her wings inside her spirit. 

The people of Lanor Village are uncomfortable with her wings. They see it as a bad omen when the wings are out. Like when a raven or crow appear before Lady Death claim another of their kin. 

"Lorina!" her mother called. "Come finish your duty. You can play when you are done."

"Yes, Dear Mother." Lorina walk in the house quickly before her mother scolded her again. " Mother, why do I have to do all the chore? Thawman don't have to do any of this."

"Duty." The mother correct. She short fair skin lady. She have Light brown hair and slightly chubby. She have light brown eyes. " Because he's a boy that need to be trained to be a full grown man and you are being train to be a full grown woman, since you ARE a girl."

"I wish I was a woman, so I can have more free time" she mumbled, but her mother heard her. "Oh my dearest Lo, there are rarely any free time when you become a woman. Knead the dough" she instructed.

"Yes Mother. Then I want to be a man. Men get to travel places, Hunt the land and Fight against many strange creature and other men."

"Well if you was a man, then I won't have any girls to help me cook." The mother playfully pouted. "Also you are the only female to bare a child. Another thing, I have to struggle alone to keep the Duty in check."

"Oh Mother. I will never leave you alone." She say in a playful sad tone. "You have little Primprit. She will be a perfect Duty helper."

"Yes, she would. But that will be a long while before she can properly hold anything" she said. "Make sure there are no bubble before you put it in the fire pi-" Before she can finish her instruction, the dough puff up and explode in their faces. "Lorina Lavender Mirason! WHAT did I told you using your divine!? she yelled

"I'm sorry, Mother!" she whine." I didn't mean to do that."

"Oh-Hmm-You-HMMm."

"May I leave to meditate, mother?"

The mother sigh. "Yes, you may Lo. I will finish the making the bread. Just take your time." Lorina went to her down the hallway, but not after hearing her mother say 'Dear Odin'. Lorina shiver. She know it doesn't mean much, but the name 'Odin' frighten her. She close her thick curtain door and walk to the middle of her room. Her room is slightly larger for an average girl room.

Her bedroom is slightly dark than the average room. Her bed is round. The cover are made of Lavender flower and Spring green grass. She have a small library for her scroll and books collection. Unbeknown to her mother, she have well hidden knife around her room that she use for practice. She maybe a girl, but she fight like a warrior.

She sat in the middle of the room, Indian style. Low and Slow, she start speaking in a mantra from an unknown ancient language that can control her Divine when it want to be unruly. It's tedious to do, but it all work. In the kitchen, the mother is cleaning up the mess that was suppose to be for dinner. That and also worrying about her daughter. 

'If her Divine keep getting stronger and reckless,' she think 'the gods other immortal will might take her away. I can do nothing about.' She already lost her Husband to Lady Death aka Hel. She pleaded "May it be Odin." A young tall man walk in with an annoy face. His hair is light brown and his skin is fair. His body is a lightweight bodybuilder. The Oldest brother to Lorina and the look exactly like the fallen father. " It's seem that Lorina's Divine getting reckless again. Everything is brighter and I can smell it"

"Boy, enough of that. How are your Training Session?"

"Humph. Tedious. We are repeating the same lesson for the last few days. It's too easy defeating my opponent. I didn't even use much of my strength," He gloated. "I can not wait for the new trainer come in.

Rumor has it that he train Odin and his father himself."

"Lies!" the mother scold. " He must be very elderly man to train two immortal gods. Thrainear, think before you say anything from that mouth of your. If you want to be a leader, think before you talk."

"Shcelk! You are right as always, mother. How my little Primprit?"

"She taking a nap in your room as always."

Thrainear have a flashback. "If only I-"

"Stop It! You did not know." The mother yelled. "You did not know. Strange thing been happening to everyone. New creature have been crawling around the village lately and making everyone in village uneasy."

Now we have new creature, most of the strong young men have been killed off. Few of female, including Thawman wife, were killed too. Most that are left are the weak men and the infertile girl. Lorina Mirason is the last of the fertile girl. Oddly enough, the village that fear her daughter, is protecting as a princess.

The mother have a Cheshire smile on her face.  
"Mother, you have creepy smile on your face. What are thinking?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it? Notice some similarity with Lorina? She kind of like me but with wings and different nationality and race. The silly song is "The Jellyfish Song" from DRAMAtical Murder.See you in the next chapter and Have a nice day or night. ^_^


	3. Modern ~ Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new look and Name of Loki. Also what been happening to The Avenger. I do not own Any character or quote except curious Ainet Santana. ^_^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, reader. How your day? Find anything interesting? ^_^ Loki have not waking up yet. but he will in maybe in two chapter or less.

Chapter Three

 

The day S.H.I.E.L.D agent saw Loki was a troublesome day for S.H.I.E.L.D. First, it was getting the drills setup to break an unknown crystal rock from a different universe. Second, A war criminal was in the crystal in the Science Department in S.H.I.E.L.D. Third, the agent have to move the heavy unconscious war criminal to the Avion I.C.U. prison. Three different agent have to alway rotate for rest and not to influence by “Specy L WIN”.

 

That the new name for Loki because of Anthony “Tony” Stark alway hacking into S.H.I.E.L.D. and if other Villain that are skilled as Tony or more. The lead for this “Project L Win” is the scientist, Ainet Santana, of the Mutant and Alien Department. She was highly recommended by Professor Charles Francis Xavier of the Xavier Institute.

 

Since the last time they seen him, she notice that he had develop new physical traits. His nails are slightly longer and black. His ears are not so round anymore, but slightly oval and pointy. Now his eyes are much different. Instead of blue Iris, his Iris is emerald green and this surprised her because they were bright blue like Agent Roger and Thor. Also his pupil are slightly slit and blackish purple.

 

She learn that his organ are just like human but much thicker, which it made it harder to examine him from the inside. His heartbeat and lungs are one beat faster than the average human and mutant. But sometime it speed up and stop for 4 to 6 minutes only, that part what scared the scientist because she don’t need Thor, if he knew he's here, or Director Fury to kill her, but it go back to it regular pace like it never happen. She learn to get use to it since it happen 5 time a day.

 

After two weeks of examining, she set a machine that check his brain wave. She was surprise he was dreaming. The way his random “shutdown” happening been going for two month, she expected to be blank. Now she curious. Since she a mutant, she can read people thought and see their dreams. She slowly reach over and touch his forehead. 

 

She regret it.

 

The dream make no sense, but it might be the pain might be dulling her senses. She see Specy L WIN on the floor on his side, flat in his original form but with scared attitude and screaming. Also he still have green eyes. She slowly got up now that the pain was not hitting her that much. She notice that the surrounding in all black with random dark purple streak fading in and out. When the purple streak appear, Specy L WIN will scream until he pass out.

 

Now that purple streak are gone and Specy L WIN stop screaming, she was about to leave when a young woman out the shadow and that stop her. She have long black hair, pale skin and green emerald eyes. ‘ Is that Loki sister or mother?’ she thought. The young woman ignore the scientist and sat next to Specy L WIN and start to sing a familiar song. It a song her niece sing when she bored or sad. 

The young woman sing “Yura, Yura, Yurameku, nami no mani, yasashiku, yasashiku, tadayotte, umi he iku” beautifully. She repeat it until Specy L WIN is much less tense and mumble “ Mother.” After that the young woman disappear and the purple streak start up again. The scientist quickly left and write this on report. Specy L WIN still did not wake up from this and start have his routine shutdown. Now she feel so sorry.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

In the last few year, The Avenger have been attacked. The first was Iron Man. He almost lost his business, his best friend, his life and his wife, Pepper. Now Pepper have mutant power and Tony Stark have a real heart. He invited half of S.H.I.E.L.D. to his wedding. 

 

Next was Agent Clint Barton. He went missing on a mission to Germany. He came back a year later to stay in Stark Tower. No one know what happen during that time but Director Fury. The Director have more quieted than usual, but she not complaining since he not bugging her if Specy L WIN is awake and coherent. Agent Barton forgot to get a sweet for Santana, but she let it slide because he been gone for a year so anything could have happen.

 

Then it was Thor. He had not been to Earth for two year after the New York Event. The first sign, when Specy L WIN started to convulse. She was checking his left wing when it started. His wing quickly became like hard, black, sharp dagger. 

 

The scientist called for the guard in the hallway, thinking he might attack her. When she turn back around, he was relax again, but there a new physical trait on him. The outer part of his wings are ombre color of white to soft cream and it longer. This must have to do with his dream, memory or up in Asgard. She put this in her daily report.

 

Few hours later, an alien tower appear in London. Ainet Santana calculated the time the helicarrier can get there. They wouldn’t have make it even if they try. But Thor came through and that elf alien with the power. We try to contact his girlfriend to get a hold of Thor but it been ignore and block by The British Government, The Gentlemen Service. After that event, S.H.I.E.L.D. have all the villain move to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Desert Underground Base, including Specy L WIN. 

 

Bruce Banner was the next to be attack. In New Zealand, another man like Doctor Banner, wanted to capture him and use him as a weapon for the fun of it. It remind the Ainet a comic book she read. The villain just mess around with the hero until the villain almost dies or get arrest. She found out she not the only one who notice in S.H.I.E.L.D.

 

By the time S.H.I.E.L.D jets got there, the villain was nearly dead and Bruce was drinking tea with a little girl. The town that he staying in was almost destroy. As S.H.I.E.L.D. found out, a little girl that had Terminal Cancer stop him. They don’t know what was going on in Hulk/Banner mind, but it must be good because he start fighting The Villain that sought out to use him as a fun toy. Yeah this Villain was mentally unstable to try to use him.

 

A month later, Santana found out the little girl was cure of her cancer. Since there are no new changed from Specy L WIN, she start to doing tested on the little girl with the her parent nearby to keep the girl calm. Santana have video, audio and healthy alarm update for Specy L WIN. He still unpredictable with his healthy to leave alone. She have other scientist on watch when she can’t monitor him.

 

Now it S.H.I.E.L.D., Agent Romanov and Agent Roger. Director Fury have been killed by unknown assailant at Agent Roger apartment. We know it’s not Roger because he’s too much of a soldier to defied Director Fury. In about an hour after Director Fury death, Hydra have taken over the almost all of S.H.I.E.L.D. Underground Base. All of the loyal soldier of S.H.I.E.L.D. were killed and any scientist, that they can find, either cooperate or killed. 

Ainet Santana was typing a code to have Specy L WIN cell room lockdown. If they get a hand on him, who know what they can do to use against S.H.I.E.L.D. She ran down the hallway to an escape route that was use for emergency. While she running down the hallway she sending a distress call to any hero who can reach, meaning Tony Stark or Professor Xavier. As she was sending the call, a group of Hydra soldier came around a corner from the back of her. She got shot many time before she finish, but the call still got sent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. That ending. Right in the Kokoro/ Heart. T^T But who that lady in Loki dream, I wonder? I will not be writing until February. I got a big Project to do. So have fun reading and theorizing.  
> Thank for reading. See you next time.


	4. Present ~ Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again. How your day? Well my day is going good.  
> Loki: When will I wake up?  
> Me: Soon. You just got to keep reading my dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It summertime in this chapter so think of warm day than this winter day.

It’s 11:30am at the Stark, Now Avenger Tower. It a nice hot day to go out and explore the city. But today Tony Stark is inside tinkering with stuff. Tony Stark love to build stuff from his own bare hand. It’s mostly the reason why he have the latest stuff. His phone, Stark phone, watch, Stark watch, Ipad, Stark pad, E-book, Stark book and army suit, Iron Man.

 

Right now he’s working on upgrading a gift from Rhodey, an iron man toy for his soon to be twins, a boy and a girl, he have with Pepper. While he’s try to get the voice to sound exactly like him, Jarvis try to get his attention.

 

“ Sir, You Have An Incoming Call From S.H.I.E.L.D.”

 

“ Ignore the call, Jarvis.” Tony said slightly annoy.

 

“ Sir, I Believe It’s Important That You May Want To Hear.”

 

“ One Second.”

 

“ Sir?”

 

“ Alright, alright. Better now than later.” he grumbled. He cave in and press the “Answer” touchscreen button.

 

A Spanish woman with dark brown hair that is braided back with a lab coat, was on the screen. This surprise Tony because it’s usually Agent Hill or Directory Fury. Something weird happen if this stranger on the call. What weirder that this is video voicemail.

 

“ If anyone hear or see this,” she said urgently “ S.H.I.E.L.D. have been compromise. Captain America is innocent. Hydra have taking over S.H.I.E.L.D. Please called The Avenger, The Fantastic Four, X Men, Any Hero Team. Please we don’t have much ti-”

 

Before she can finish three shots rip through her body that can be seen on the screen. A man in a S.H.I.E.L.D. outfit but with a skull octopus insignia on the top. He shot at the video and the transmission ended.

 

“ Holy Shit!” Tony yelled. “ Jarvis.”

 

“ Yes, Sir?”

 

“ Call Clint down from his room and get me contact with Bruce and Jane Foster now!

 

“ Right Away, Sir.”

 

Tony start tracking the signal where it came from and download S.H.I.E.L.D. secret file, which it about a minute. “ The Desert of Nevada, huh.” He thought while putting on his suit.

 

“ What up, Tony?”

 

“ GAH! Clint don’t do that! Now is not time! Something happen with S.H.I.E.L.D.” Clint have a grim face. “ Clint? You know what happening, do you?

 

“ Yeah, I do. That why Fury sent me here. To get people think I quit and join the Avenger.”

 

“ You sneaky little bastard. Why didn’t you tell me?” Tony fake puppy dog pouted. He couldn’t stay serious for long.

 

“ I couldn’t tell you for obvious reason.”

 

“ I’m really hurt. Seriously, right straight to my heart.” He joked. Then he thought of something. “ Why not tell Natasha? Isn’t she close to ‘Furry’ like a father and daughter?”

 

“ Before she join S.H.I.E.L.D., she work for other company that are not so ‘nice’. We don’t know if she still in contact with them.”

 

“ Well now your secret is out because this brunette with a lab coat, who is dead by the way because she got shot like she was a spider, telling me or anyone, in a short summary of what happen. S.H.I.E.L.D. been compromise, Capsicle is innocent and calling for any Superhero Team.”

 

“ Wait. A brunette with a lab coat? Was her hair was braided back?” Clint remember he had owe her some sweet. Also what department she in.

 

“ Yeah. Why does that even matt-”

 

“ She in the Alien and Mutant Department.” He interrupted. “ In the Desert Underground Base.”

 

“ That where we’re headed. Anything I need to know before we whip some baddy butt?”

 

“ ‘Whip Baddy Butt’? Really? Never mind. It’s a holding cell for some strong super villain and mutant who can’t control their power. There a rumor going around there a strong new mutant been move there, but it’s in a coma for about two year.”

 

“ Sir.” Jarvis butt in. “ I Can Not Get In Contact With Master Bruce Banner and Ms. Jane Foster.” Clint chuckle and whisper to himself “ Master Bruce”.

 

“ Shit. Look like we’re on our own, Bird Man.”

 

Clint sigh. “ I really hate that nickname. Let get to the Quinjet.”

 

Tony pouted with a playful smirk. “ You don’t want me to fly you there?”

 

“ When this is over, I’m hiding so many baby monitor, that you wish you didn’t have twins.”

 

“ I’ll try to remember that. Come On.” Tony and Clint sat in the front of the jet. “ Jarvis set the Jet to this cord net of the Nevada Desert.”

 

“ Yes, Sir”

 

“ So Clint. What this Project I see called Project Specy LWIN?”

 

“ Fury and Doctor Santana -”

 

“ Who Doctor Santana?”

 

“ The brunette who was shot up.”

 

“ Oh. Continue.”

 

Clint sigh soundly. “ A child with a child. Anyway it’s a project of try to understand magic.”

 

“ Okay. Stop right there. I don’t do mojo mumbo magic talk. Now I lost interest. Jarvis, play some music.”

 

“ Yes, Sir.”

 

“ You are so hopeless.” A music from the 80’s start playing. “ Really, this song?”

 

“Now that you hear it You must listen to the whole thing.” Tony laugh.

 

“ Did I seriously got Rick Roll?”

 

“ Shut up enjoy the music.”

 

It took them about along half an hour to get there. When they got there, it didn’t look pretty from high. It look like a giant can opener cut it wide open. What even worse is that they can see a lot of red stain against the metal. They landed about 300 feet away from the base.

 

With little protest, Iron Man flew with Hawkeye on his back to the base. As expected, H.Y.D.R.A. (That what Tony find out on the jet when looking at some of the new secret file) was ready for some interference. They started shooting there laser gun at them. Iron Man dodge them dodge them all until they got closer. Now that they are close, Hawkeye stand up on his back, then jump, while he in the air he shot 3 rounds of arrow at them, taking 6 down.

 

Iron Man use his hand blaster to take down 20. Now that it’s done, they ran into the base. As they pass the first cell Hawkeye couldn’t help saying “ Damn.” There was blood splattered all over the room that the high class villain was stored in. The body part was everywhere like a bomb was exploded from the inside.

 

“ Some of villain didn’t deserve this.” Hawkeye continue.

 

“ From the look of it,” Iron Man said, “ seem like S.H.I.E.L.D. or H.Y.D.R.A. put bomb in them just case they get release or worse.”

 

As they keep running down the hall, they heard commotion. They turn a corner just when a H.Y.D.R.A. soldier was about to shot a little child. Iron Man notice it the girl from New Zealand. Hawkeye shot him before he pull the trigger. Iron Man walk to the little girl and squat down to her level.

 

“ Are you okay?” He asked

 

“ No.” she cried. “ But. But. My. Mommy. And. Daddy. Are. Are. Asleep! They. They. They. Are. Not. Wake. Waking up.”

 

Iron Man look up, look inside the room and grimmed. Back against the wall was her parent with bullet hole to head. They had slide down the wall and holding hand.

 

“ Come on. Let’s bring you somewhere safe.” He gently lift her up. “ What your name?” He asked softly, so she can relax.

 

“ My name is Sonsa. Sonsa Telcontar.” Hawkeye chuckled.

 

“ Someone was a Tolkien fan.”

 

“ Hawkeye. Shut Up. Bring her back to the jet.”

 

“ What! Why Me!?”

 

“ For One, you laugh at a traumatized child. Two, you are low on arrow already.” 

 

Iron Man pass the child to Hawkeye. He whisper to Iron Man “ I fucking hate you.” before he ran back to the jet.

 

“ I love you to Hawky.” He reply back. “ Have fun!”

 

‘Now to check to some more baddy and survivor. Oh joy!’ Iron Man thought. Iron Man turn around and start looking in each room. Almost every room either have dead “body” or one/two H.Y.D.R.A. soldier. He was on the eleventh floor, when he found the dead scientist that left the urgent message. She was surrounded by 10 H.Y.D.R.A. soldier.

 

He shot them all down with his Arc Reactor from which he fell. He starting to get tired. He was about to go back to Quinjet when Jarvis chime in.

 

“ Sir. There Is A Life Signature On The Room On Your Left.”

 

“ What?” He turn and just as Jarvis said, there was a life signature. He use his hand blaster to melt the door down. It was dark in the room, so he turn on his night vision. The first thing he notice was the massive black and white stripe wings. Second, the person face was cover with a S.H.I.E.L.D. special made mask. And Third, he was unconscious.

 

‘Is this the magic mutant, Hawky was talking about?’ Iron Man thought. Iron Man took two slow step to get a better when suddenly, an explosion had rock the base. Hawkeye called through. 

 

“ Hawkeye, What Happening?”

 

“ There bomb going off around the base. It’s going to cave in. Get out of there now!”

 

Without thinking, Iron Man pull the mutant on his back and jet out of there. He notice the mutant was heavy and his wings are slowing him down. He’s trying so hard not to drop him. The random explosion and debris was not helping at all. When they finally got to the top floor, the Quinjet was already on and in the air waiting for them.

 

Iron Man hover in and put the mutant in the chair. “ Punch it!” Iron Man yelled. The jet pull forward away from the exploding base to New York Avenger Tower. Tony got out on his Iron Man suit and collapse in the chair next to Clint.

 

“ How Sonsa?”

 

Clint snorted. “ She asleep. Tony, she fell asleep listening to Lord of The Ring soundtrack. Her parent are definitely Tolkien and George Martin fan. There no denying it.”

 

“ Clint?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“ Go to sleep.” Clint scoffed but he did anyway.

 

“Jarvis, wake us up when we get there or when the survivor wake up.”

“Yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never watch or read Game of Throne but I still feel like part of the Lord of The Ring serie. An Alternate Universe.   
> I love Clint and Tony sassiness. See you next time.


	5. Baby and Wolf are Not a THING

Lorina is very annoyed. Tired and annoyed. Primprit have not fallen back to sleep yet since she woke about early moon ago ( an hour ago). She just been wailing throughtout the night. Lorina tried everything she can think off: Rocking, Feeding, Patting and Rubbing.

Out of Boredom and of stress she start saying her mantra. When she was about done with her mantra, she notice the baby not crying anymore but quiet and calm. Her eyes were wide with curiousity and her tiny chubby finger reach out for something. Reaching out something behind her. That when Lorina realize her wings are and she started to panicking.

She look around the room and the hallway. No one was around to see it, so she relax a little. After double checking, she slowly flex her wings forward to the baby. Primprit grab one of the feather but it kept slipping out of her little grip. She laugh and try to grab a handful.

Lorina let go of her breathe that she didn't realize she was holding and relax. 'I might do this every night if it quiet her.' she thought. "Maybe being a mother is not that bad." she said. Then she smell something terribly horrid. That terrible smell is coming from the baby.

"Oh My Star!" She said, holding her nose tight. "Maybe not." She flex her wings back into herself, which annoy the baby. "Time for you to take a bath." She left the room quick and quiet as she can. She don't want to wake up anyone this early.

She finally made it outside and went to the small makeshift pond for the baby. She took the baby clothe off and put her in the pond. She let her splash around while she she try to get the stain off. She almost got all the stain when the sun to show and that when she start wash up little Primprit. She was almost done when she heard a heavy thump on her front right.

She look to see a broken branch fell near the pond. She think is it Thrainear trying to scared her. " Thrainear, stop being creeper or I will tell mother what you are doing!" There was no response to that. She waited for a few moment before she got Primprit up and out the pond.

She was about to leave when a wolf jump out of the bushes. She grab her knife from her hidden pocket. She stare the wolf down as it stare her down. Lorina hold onto Primprit because she started to squirm and instinct. They slow stalk in a circle until she was near the doorway.

She took a step back and that when the wolf jump at her and the baby, only to hit the hallway wall. It quickly got up and ran down the corridor looking for his preys. It upbruntly stop and sniff the air. The wolf smell something strong behind it. Before it turn around its' head was chop clean off.

"Thrainear, what in Bor name-" The mother yelled, but stop and saw what was the commotion about. Lorina came in the room with baby.  
"It was watching me wash Primprit." She said with a deadpan voice.  
"These creature are getting more bolder and strangely larger." The mother said. "Look how it is as tall as Thrainear and it not even standing."  
"Yes, it is taller than normal wolf." Thrainear said. " When I cut it neck, its blood felt cooler. The blood does not even feel warm."

The mother reach down and touch it blood. " Yes, it is." She licked it. "It does not even have a metal taste." She got up and said, " Lorina, bring Primprit to her room and calm her or put put her to sleep. Then go take a nap or sleep. Your eyes look like a crow had been pecking at it." She said playfully.

" Yes, mother and thank you mother." She left out toward the baby room.  
" Thrainear, time to build the shield up. Now!"  
" Mother, I still need Eric to get it up properly, especially for this size!"  
" Then start small then! Do Primprit first, then your sister, but only when they are sleeping. Okay?"  
" Yes, mother."  
" I will get Eric to come. He is a light sleeper compare to his family, so it is will be no problem."  
Thrainear went to start prepping his shield spell. The mother grab her bow and arrow and started the long walk to Eric Tyrson house. She feel that today is going to be a dark day.


	6. Hey, what time is it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shelk! Sorry everybody. With work picking up, I forgotten about this story. I'll try to regular but no promised.

 

" Sir, We Have Reach Our Destination And The Child Starting To Wake."

" Heyumh. Thank, Jav."

" Your Welcome, Sir."

 Tony stretch and roughly push Clint.

" Clint. Hey Clint. Wake Up. It's 5:46a.m. Get Up."

" Tony, I heard you the first time."

  They quickly turn their head when they heard soft footstep coming toward their way. It's was Sonsa.

"Hello Tiny. Sleep well?" Clint said.

  He get smack in the head by Tony.

" Ow. What was that for?"

" Clint! No what! Forget it."

 Tony squat to her level.

" Hey, are you hungry?" She nod. " Want some Nutella and Banana sandwich?"

  Then, to Tony surprise, She walk closer and lay her head on his shoulder. He see it as a sign to lift her up. She must be tired.

" Still a charmer." Clint whisper. " Even to kids. Are you sure you're not a mutant?"

" Au Natural. Now can you get the other one?" Sonsa fell asleep on his shoulder. " My hands are full and that guy is heavy."

" Sure. sure. How heavy can the guy be?"

 Well apparently, a lot. Clint have drop him, twice, trying to get him down to the medical bay. The wings was making him much heavier than it should. Clint wonder why is he so heavy if never ate anything. He finally got him on the sickbed.

 He went straight up to the Avenger's kitchen, to get himself some strong coffee and have a hissy fit with Tony. When he came around the corner and saw Tony, was about to yell at him, but he saw Tony trying, successfully, to calm the girl down. Now see this, he feel like an ass. He forgot kids or normal people react different with death. He stand behind the doorway listening to Tony calm the child down.

 When she finally calm down, Tony gave her orange juice and the sandwich that he promise. Then Clint went in and silently made his coffee and then went into the living room. Tony came in a little later with orange juice infused coffee.

" Hey, where the kids?" Clint asked.

" She playing with Dum-E. She bounce back quick. How the other guy?"

" Fine, but you owe me a professional back massage. He's heavier than Bruce when he Hulk out. Especially with those stupid wings."

" Done."

" Sir, Master Bruce And Miss Foster Are Here. Shall I Bring Them Up?"

" Yes, Jarvis and stop saying Master Bruce. Just Bruce. You're Jarvis, not Alfred."

" Very Well Then, Sir."

 Tony got up and stretch. " Well, might as well get the helmet off the guy. Look like a quick way to hide someone face."

" It actually is."

" Hey, Clint check the news, I have a feeling S.H.I.E.L.D. on TV."

 Clint turn on the TV and turn it to the new, to see S.H.I.E.L.D. is in fact on the news.

" How do you do th-" Clint look back only to find the space empty. He shake his head and look back to the TV, only to hear soft padded feet behind him. He look back to see Sonsa standing shy.

 " Mr.?... Can I watch cartoon?"

" Yeah. Sure." He put it on Cartoon Network and went into the kitchen when Bruce and Jane came running in.

"Hey, What Happen!?" Bruce said.

" Well nothing now. We just finish the job. You can talk to Tony for info about it. Also we have two guest."

" Guest?" Jane said nervously.

" Relax. Just people who survive the raid. One in the living room."

" What?"

" Like I said ask Tony. And the other one in the sickbay."

" Is that person alright?" Bruce chime in.

" Somewhat. He been in a coma for two years, so I guess it close enough to healthy?"

" Is the other survivor a little girl?" Jane said.

" Yeah, why?"

 " She right behind you." Clint look back and almost screech to see Sonsa very close behind him. Bruce and Jane chuckled. Clint wonder how she sneak up behind him when Tony called on the intercom.

" Hey Bruce, can you come down. I need your assistance with this medical equipment."

" Look like that my cue. See you later, Sonsa."

"Bye, Teddy bear."

Bruce ran off but not after everyone seeing him blushing hard. When he got to the sickbay, Tony was at the door.

" Hey Brucie."

" Hey Tony."

" So before we go in, you have met Sonsa, right? She cute. Not Victoria Secret cute. That would be-"

" Tony."

" -creepy. But I'm curious why her is named Sonsa.

" Tony."

" She should have been named Cersei because she look like a miniature vers-"

" TONY. You're rambling. What wrong?" Tony only ramble when he's nervous or scared.

" The second survivor is a mutant. With wings."

 Bruce crossed his arm. " But that not what bothering you, is it?"

" Wow, you can read me like my wife. Are you sure you're not my long lost brother?"

" Tony."

" Okay, don't freak out... He is a well known criminal in a COMA."

" Tony." Bruce said darkly.

" It's Loki."

 There was a strong uncomfortable silence. Bruce take a deep breathe and rub his eyes.

" Why is he here?" Bruce whisper.

" We didn't know he was Loki." Tony whisper back. " His whole face was cover in a metal mask. I grab him when the base start to cave in."

" Does Clint even know?"

" Hell No! That why I call you down here."

 Bruce realized what Tony said earlier. " Wait. Did you said earlier he have wings?"

" Yeah. That not the only thing change on him but that the biggest change."

" How do you know it's not an illusion?"

" I watch the video with Thor trying to stop Loki. Every time he touch the illusion, it disappear. Come on."

 Tony open the door and Bruce walk in. There were some definite change.

"Check out his ears."

 Tony pull Loki's Hair a side to show slightly pointed ear. Bruce start to wonder how and why Loki mutated, but his train of though was stop when the heart monitor start to beep too fast. Bruce medical side kick in and push Tony away so he can get his patient heart rate down. A minute later the patient heart flat line. Tony started to freak out.

 Bruce kick Tony out and start doing alternate way of reviving him, but four minute have pass and nothing have change. Bruce is ready giving up. He was about to turn the heart monitor when it start beeping again at an almost normal heart rate. He felt relieve and sat down. Then he went out of the room and went straight to the hallway mini cooler and grab three water bottle.

" Hey, how is he?" Tony asked when Bruce sat down next to him.

" He not even conscious and already he's trying to kill me." He drink the first bottle in one go. " Why is he even here on earth?"

" I don't know, but check this out." Tony lean closer to show  Bruce the video date he got from S.H.I.E.L.D. " This is three month after we defeated Loki and his army. Either Daddy Odin doing the same thing he did with Thor or Loki escape and got capture by S.H.I.E.L.D.?"

" That sound plausible, but what with the mutation?"

" That the part  confuse me. This was before he landed or take in whatever to S.H.I.E.L.D. I think they were studying him because of that. Want to check it out."

" And Loki?"

" Oh yeah. We'll put him in the Zen Zone room. Since it work for Thor, it should work for him."

"I'll cart him in so everyone think you said something or do something that unlease the Other guy again. We don't need Clint trying to kill him yet."

"Smart move."

  Tony take the backdoor stairway up to the living room. When he was halfway the stair, the hallway was flashing green alerting everyone The Zen Room is in use. Then he start jogging up the stair. As per usual, in this situation, he slam open the door and yelled, "Honey, I'm home!"

Clint was sitting in the living room watching cartoon.

" Why do you keep doing that?"

"Doing what?" Tony said playfully, while going straight to the kitchen, getting two drinks.

Provoke Bruce. One day, I will find a puddle and it's going to be you."

"Yeah, thanks for the love." Tony look around, noticing someone missing. "Where Jane and Sonsa?"

" She went to the bathroom. Jane showing her where to go."

"Oh. Well I'll be in my workshop. Bother me when there food."

" As alway." Clint return watching the cartoon.

Tony used the elevator to go down. When he got there, Bruce was at the door waiting.

"I see that they bought it."

" That and Birdboy believe I'll be dead if I keep on provoking you."

"Well, it not impossible.

" Okay, enough with the morbid stuff, Sherlock. Hold these.

" Didn't you play Sherlock in a movie with-"

"That was a one time thing. Also it's not my forté." As he put in code. Tony walk to lounge chair and Bruce went to the cream color couch.

"Jarvis, play all of Project L Win file."

"Project L Win? Really? Sound like something out of bad Sci-fi Movie."

"Well Furry love to mess with me. Especially with magic. Now shush. It's starting.

Ten hour later, Tony and Bruce were lights out. Much of the video was repeats of each day. Just minor details of each day. They only awaken because Jarvis alerted that Clint was coming down.

" Jarvis, put on Mach VII schematic."

Clint came down when the schematic came up. He knock on the glass door and said," Pizza and chinese. Hey Bruce, I made Chamonile Tea with honey. Just find out the bratz love tea! Her favorite is Peach Cobbler Tea."

Clint was smiling hard, but not with his eyes. That makes them nervous.

"Clint, are you okay?" Bruce said.

"Never better. I just have to babysit a three year old, alone. We played hide and seek after watching so much cartoon. At first, I thought I lost her. So I asked JARVIS for Hint."

His voice change to a dark eerie happy tone.

"She used the elevator. Since she had peanut butter, it got on the button. Zip it, Tony, let me finish. The button she press was The Zen Room."

He paused, see Tony and Bruce was getting more nervous.

" I wipe it clean and press the button. I was hoping to see Sonsa play with Hulk or you, but instead I found LOKI ON A SICKBED IN THE ROOM!"

He's now showing his true feeling, but then he collect himself.

" I almost pull my gun out but Sonsa giggle stop me. She was hiding behind his damn wings, under the fucking bed. I gently told her to go up stair for another round of hide and seek. I waited a few minute after the door close. Then I start shooting him.

" I shot him up until all my bullets are empty."

 Tony and Bruce look at him with horror.

" It would have feels so good, if he was dead. But he's not. His chest is full of bullet holes, but no blood. The only different id that his heart rate is slightly slower. I did this awhile ago, so I don't have a powerful urge to kill him. So we're even."

 Tony and Bruce relaxed. Tony unlock the door and open it, only to be punch hard in thr face and fall on the floor.

" That for not telling me. And Bruce? "

" Yeah? "

" You are lucky to have the Hulk. I got 2 liter of Cherry soda." Clint left after that.

" That. " Tony start to say, while getting up. " Ow. That was more smoother than I expected to be."

" He's still mad, Tony. So don't push it or you will end up dead. "

" Come on. Tony Stark can never die." Tony start to walk but stop. " You first. I don't regenerate fast." 

Bruce sigh but relent. Just as Tony suspected, Clint was there and "accidently" punch Bruce.

"Sorry, Bruce." Clint said, not sounding sorry at all. " That was for Tony."

They all got on the elevator. It was quiet for just a moment, then Clint spoked.

" You guys own me. You left me with a curious three year old, a nerdy scientist that is also too curious for her age and hiding a mutated war criminal that I have a fucking background with."

"Two month in any Caribbean Island and three month in New Zealand. Everything pay for by me. When do you like to start?"

"Tomorrow."

"Did you get that, Jarv?"

" Yes, Sir. Everything Are Set And Arrange For You, Master Barton. "

" Thank you, Jarvis. At least I can trust you."

This verbal hit made slouch, until the elevator door open. All three got smack in the face with smell of combination pizza and chinese foods. They all about run out of the elevator to the kitchen. When they got there, there was an adorable sight.

Sonsa was trying, and failing, to eat rice with chopstick. Jane, on the other hand, was eating salad with chopstick easily.

"So," Jane said. " When was you going to tell me about Loki being here?"

Tony groan. " He told you, too?"

" Accourse he did. Well?" Jane prompt. Bruce sat down, grab a for the Shrimp Lo Mein. He know he not get involved right away.

" Right after Bruce and I watch all the film. But maybe later or tomorrow. With out Clint. " He look back to see Clint leaving the kitchen with a bunch of foods in his hand.Probably to get ready for tomorrow trip. " Something happen to him."

" Beside being very much alive and have new traits to his body."

" Yeah. He was in S.H.I.E.L.D., Wait. Hold up. What do you mean by alive?"

Bruce stop eating and now looking at Jane.

"I'm guess Thor haven't told all the details of what happen before London." Jane sigh. " Thor and I saw Loki get stab in the heart and bleed out. He died in Thor arm."

Bruce and Tony start to get pale.

" This, " Bruce slowly start to say," Loki was in S.H.I.EL.D custody. Three month after we defeated him."

"What?"

"No." Tony said. "A better question is: Who is the real Loki?"

It was an uncomfortable quiet for a while. Then Sonsa spoke up.

"Can. Can I get a fork?"

Everybody look at her, then started to laugh.

"Here a fork, sweety." Jane said between laughter. They relax just enough to start eating and making joke.

After dinner, Clint was packed and ready for bed. Bruce is watching cartoon with Sonsa and Tony was talking to Jane in the kitchen about Thor.

"Are there other ways to contact him?"

"No. Just with Heimdall and a cellphone."

"Next time is getting a special made Starkphone."

"Well he did said he will be back in a week."

"That good."

"That about two week on Earth calender."

Tony groan. "Damn. We need answer. I don't want to wake up with a spear in my throat."

Well, he been unconscious for two or three year. So I wouldn't worry too much."

"Huh. Well okay. We will talk more tomorrow. Bruce starting to fall asleep and same with Sonsa. Can you take her?"

"Yeah. Sure. She can stay in my room. Glad you got a twin set beds for Darcy and I."

"Speaking of crazy, where is she?"

"Taking her final exam and applying for S.H.I.E.L.D. astronomy division."

"Night."

"Night." Jane carry Sonsa out the room to her.

"Hey, hey Bruce." Tony said and gently shake.

"Huh? What?"

"Go to your room. I don't need a mean Science Bro tomorrow."

Bruce got up and went to his room, not hearing that last part. Then Tony went into his room and fall to sleep.

 

"Tony, look! We're having quadruplet." Pepper said gleefully.

"What?"

Also they all have mutant power."

"What?"

"I named them Pietro, Wanda, Jean and Ericson. Isn't that nice?"

"What!?"

 

"What!?" Tony scream waking up.

"Sir. Sonsa Is Sleepingwalking."

Tony took a deep breathe and said," Where is she?"

"She is on the elevator going to The Zen Room."

Tony jump out of the bed and ran to the backstair. By the time he got to the floor, he was out of breathe.

"Damn, I need to exercise." 

After he catch his breathe, he open the door. He see Sonsa sitting on the floor on the floor , watching Loki. He grab Sonsa off the floor. As he got her on his shoulder, Loki sat up, wake up and threw up something blackish green.

"What.The. FUCK?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is going to broken up in two because I didn't realize how much I wrote until I start typing it.  
> Update: After some debating, I'm going to put whole thing down.


	7. We Just Got Here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continue with the story. Im just a confused mortal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it, message me if you don't understand something.

It's 4:38am.

 Clint is maybe halfway to his selected island on the Carribean, Sonsa is a sleep again and everyone are hoping that she don't start sleepwalking again and all the adults are wide awake and alert.

So is Loki.

 Awake and calm. Not entirely what they expected. He's still in The Zen Room, but the door is double lock on both sides. It have a one-way window for false privacy. Work well when letting themselve vent. And when they are done or they gone too far, another person can unlock the door.

 When Loki woke up and threw up on Tony floor, he may have made Tony yelped. He wasn't expecting that, but Tony was not taking any chances. Not with a child in a room. Tony carry Sonsa, who's now awake and clutching onto Tony for dear life, to the elevator. He press on the button to go The Avenger Floor. JARVIS have already alerted the group to go to Avenger Conference Room.

 When they got there, everyone was awake and ready. Jane grently grab Sonsa from Tony. Then carry her back to the shared room, she was starting to fall asleep.

".."

".."

" Loki awake." Tony said blunt. He was not going to hide it.

" Yup and that my cue to leave. Bye." 

Clint left quick before anyone can say a word.

" Um. Tony. Why was Sonsa was with you?" Bruce said.

" She sleepwalk up to him. JARVIS woke me, when he noticed her direction. Before we talk about it anymore, lets have something to drink to wake me up, so I can think clearly."

 Now they are all watching an oddly serene Loki looking slightly odd. They have so many questions, but don't know how to approach him. They don't even know if he is lucid or not. This is more of Natasha thing. Tony sigh.

" Again. How the FUCK did Sonsa got in?"

" Sir, She Somehow Got Access To All The Door. Also I Could Not Deny Her Access, Even When I Try. "

" So what, she a technochick?"

" From The File You Have Downloaded, Yes."

" But why did she sleepwalk to The Zen Room? " Jane said. " That not your normal sleepwalker. Not even for a traumatic event that happened."

" Well I guess you never read my book."

" Tony, not now." Bruce said. "So he's awake. Now what?"

" Interrogation?" Jane said.

" About what? Why isn't he on Asgard? Why is still alive?" Tony said.

" Why is he still alive?" Bruce said. He look at Tony. " What do you mean by that?"

"Ask Thunderbird's girl."

" Jane?" Bruce start to feel anxious.

" Do you remember the attack in London?"

" Yes."

"Before they were there, they were on their home planet. Taking the "Aether" out of me. Thor try to destroy it with the help of Loki."

" Wait, what the Aether? " Tony interrupted.

" Just like your Arc Reactor, but more of a being. Energy Being."

" And Thor and Loki try to destroy it?"

" I wasn't aware of their plans at the time." 

" Please, continue. " Bruce said.

" Anyway. As it is, it wasn't destroy, but absorbed into the Dark Elf. So he left for Earth and leave his guard behind for Thor and Loki."

"Wow, Thor and Loki fighting together? Must be a deadly combo."

" Yeah, about. Loki was protecting me when- "

" Loki was protecting you!?"

" Will you please shut up and let her finish."

" Okay. Goodness. Don't go mean and green."

" Anyway, Loki notice Thor was getting beat up pretty bad from the bigger dark elf called Kurse. So he sneak up on him with his magic and stab him clean with a spear. But just after that, the elf turn around and "hug stab" him back. It stab through him clean. While it was not paying attention, Loki activated it reverse bomb.

" After the creature was killed, Loki was starting to turn gray. He died in Thor's arm. But now he's here and alive. "

" Do S.H.I.E.L.D. know about this?"

" The attack on London? Yes. Loki being out and killed? No."

" Speaking of the Devil," Tony said. " Why didn't they inform us about Loki or this Secret Society that was knocking on their doors?"

" Um, I don't know, but maybe we can learn more from Steve." Bruce said.

" Ugh. Why? I can just have JARVIS get the information. "

" Tony, you are not the only genius can hack into the computer without alerting no one." Jane said. " They might hack into JARVIS, take your ideas and make it their own...... Or better."

" No one can make stuff better than me. It's the reason why Fury asked me for upgrading their tech."

" Sir, I Believe Loki Have Falling Asleep."

Everybody look at the window and sure enough, he's asleep.

" Expected. From what we seen from his files." Bruce said. " Maybe we can scan him for new anomaly."

" Now that's cute." Tony said.

" Please don't. "

" So what, we're keeping him in there?" Jane said.

"Only until things are close to normal. Or until a proper " Super Villain" cell. God that sound horrible."

" JARVIS, scan for anomaly."

" Yes, Sir."

" Jane, how Thor?" Tony said.

" Well, he's okay. He talk about his mother a lot, but he's getting better. I'm not sure how he will react about Loki being alive, though. "

" Can you phone him?"

" Well, he's in a different Realm."

" Sir, The Analysis Is Complete. There Is Only One Anomaly. His Body Temperature Is Severely Below Average."

" Well, he is a Frost Giant." Jane said.

" Say What Now?"

" What?"

" He's not an Asgardian. I'm guessing Thor didn't tell you. "

" Well he assumed we know all about Asgard. Happy man, but slow understanding."

" Well Loki is a prince from another realm, Jotunnheim. But was raised up on Asgard. He and I don't know much about the details."

" So he's a winged, frosty, mutated alien?"

" Tony we need more details because the wings or the eyes don't add up." Bruce said.

" His eyes are different? "

" They are emerald green and the pupils are slit."

" Well his eyes were green when I first met him. The pupils being slit, I don't know about that."

" Where is Nat when you need her? Should of ask Birdboy about her number, if she even have a phone."

" He wouldn't even give it to you anyway."

" Well then, time to brush up on Norse Mythology. When Thor get back, Jane, ask him about Yortimheim, or whatever, history. Bruce, compare Thor and Loki traits. Chop, chop, time is wasting."

Bruce left the room quick, ready for research, but Jane linger.

" If only Steve can see you now. Being such a leader."

" Ah, thanks."

" Sometimes you and Bruce sound more like a couple than "Sciencebros"."

" Well, who said we're not?"

" Your pregnant wife."

Tony smile wide.

" Anyway, how Pepper?"

" Antsy, but still a perfect manager when the substitute being too lenient to the staff."

" Have you told her yet?"

" About Loki? Hell No! She would have a heart attack. I'll tell her about Sonsa instead. She love kids. Now go."

" I'm going, but you have to tell her either way." Jane walk out the room. Tony sigh.

" What am I to tell Pepper about the new house guest.?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hope for an early update. See you next time.


End file.
